Adventures: A Bedtime Story
by Kir-bay
Summary: Ginny Potter tells her children the story of the Boy Who Lived and The Girl Worth Living For. REPOSTED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: All rights go to JK Rowling. Reviews and constructive critisism are appreciated. This is a repost of a very old story. Please let me know if you'd like for me to continue this. Thanks so much**

The evening was calm, serene even. Stars twinkled overhead, illuminating small patches of the otherwise blackened night. The house on Ivydale Drive stood proudly against the darkened sky, its warm glow a comforting sight. The dwelling was large by normal means, some may have even perhaps called it a mansion. With its large columns and blood red brick, it seemed as if it belonged on a southern plantation in America, instead of nestled securely in the lush green of the outskirts of London. The house was two stories, with large bay windows complete with freshly painted white wooden shudders. Adorned with a matching picket fence, the grassy yard swelled, ensconcing the house in it's mossy grip.

Obviously the owners had quite a bit of money behind them to live in such a grand place and one might think staunch conservatives, wearing designer clothing with impeccable wardrobes and children. This illusion was soon shattered by the plethora of children's toys that lay strewn across the lawn. Messy by no means, the front of the house seemed lived in, like a place where one could truly call home. Large trees were scattered randomly and the smells of many night blooming flowers filled the air as their silky scent teased and seduced all that succumbed to its will.

More talked about than the house, were the inhabitants themselves. 326 Ivydale Drive was home to seven rather peculiar people. Townspeople often wondered of their origin and if they truly were like the rest of them. Men debated the husband's desire (or lack thereof) to participate in the weekly poker meetings and women gossiped in salons, judging everything from the wife's looks to the way she brought up her six children. The young ones, ranging from age fifteen to age seven, were teased and bullied by the children of Hamilton's School District, seeing as though they went to a rather expensive and mysterious boarding school and were only around in the summer. Not to mention the types of people that were seen coming and going from the grand house.

All in all, there was more to 326 Ivydale Drive than met the eye.

Light pink walls surrounded the pair of brightly, flame haired females. Both were similar in build and features, not to mention personality. One was a middle-aged woman, still high cheek bones, heart shaped face, large, round hazel eyes, gave way to beauty that time still hadn't touched. The other was a mere girl, same wavy, shoulder length fire colored hair as her mother but with sparkling green eyes that appeared catlike. The young girl squealed in delight as she gathered up an odd assortment of stuffed animals, among such were a hippogriff from her infancy. She lifted her hands above her head, pink polka-dotted sleeves covered her porcelain ivory skin.

"Mummy! It's story time!" she giggled, childlike voice easily distinctive in her tone.

Her mother gave an exasperated sigh, but flashed a genuine, warm smile.

"Okay, okay. What story shall we hear tonight, Lily-flower?" Her mother said brightly, rummaging through a white bookshelf stocked to the brim of princess novels and picture books, while using her daughter's favorite nickname that both she and her deceased grandmother shared.

"The Princess and the Professor." Lily said decisively, stubborn as her mother and grandmothers before her.

Ginny plucked the desired book off of its place and opened the worn pages. "Once upon a time, in a beautiful snow white castle…"

It was at this precise moment, four unruly boys with unkept, raven black hair stormed into the dimly lit room. All four were seemingly out of breath and dressed in long black cloaks. Two identical ones, each with hazel eyes and around the age of fifteen, were at the head of the trio. The younger one, his emerald eyes hidden by silver rimmed spectacles was closer to the door.

"Mum! You've read that book a million times! Let's hear something with adventure, wizard duels and all that jazz." He stated, before his twin added.

"And quidditch matches! Maybe some scary, bloodthirsty beasts too!"

The two boys nodded enthusiastically, before turning to give each other heart high fives.

Albus, the young, shy one, piped up, "Perhaps some challenges of the mind? Enchantments and unseen magic?"

Lily's face turned defiant, "Mummy, we need love! A prince, a princess, and a castle!" She whined, turning to give James, Sirius, and Albus a sour look.

Ginny gave a quick moment for thought, before the light of an idea popped into her mind.

"Once upon a time, in a place not far from here, in a different castle, with dark brown stone and many towers, there lived many students. It was the worst of times, a war was brewing and everything was going wrong. Inside these walls secret organizations were formed, friendships were created and destroyed, love blossomed and died, teenagers chose sides to the Great War, lessons were learned, and even a Qudditch game or two happened. This is the Adventures of the Boy Who Lived and the Girl Worth Living For."

Ginny took a deep breath and explained gently, "Some parts of this story aren't pretty, but then again, not everything in life is. Sometimes good people do bad things and sometimes bad guys and good guys switch roles. Not everyone gets their happy ending in this tale. But there's one thing I can assure you of, this story is one hundred percent the truth, and that's how I'm going to keep it."

James and Sirius, the eldest boys, slumped down on the floor, stretching their long legs out before them. James ruffled his tar colored locks and seemingly inspected a speck upon the pastel colored wall, though his ear were tuned in on the melodious words of his mother. Albus situated himself in a fluffy chair opposite the bed, plucking a buck from the nearby table and placing it in its proper spot on the hand painted bookshelf. The youngest of the boys, his thumb placed within his mouth plodded over to the mother. He climbed into her lap and rested his head against the swell of her breast. The young child seemed to be about four, he was adorning an emerald green hand knitted sweater, which sported a large 'C' in gold lettering. Cedric looked around the room, curious little bugger as he waited for his mummy to begin.

Ginny spoke. Her gentle sounding out of the letters smoothed into croons as the words gave way to ideas, which transformed into vivid pictures in the children's mind. As she narrated, her own mind began to wander. To a time not so long ago, but seemed so far gone.

**AN: Please remember to review. If not, I won't continue. Once again, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, school's just started up and I've been getting into the swing of things. As always, please review. Enjoy!**

The rain hit the window, gently tapping the glass like fingertips upon a locked door. A flame haired girl stared absentmindedly out the water drenched window into the foliage that lurked outside the shabby, but lived in, family room she currently occupied. The trees stretched their wounded arms to the sky, like devout religious worshippers to their savior. She rested her pale forehead against the cool surface, a light scattering of freckles pressed up against the window. Her eyes scanned the rain drenched yard as her pale pink lips formed a sigh. She had been thinking of him, again.

'Damn him.' she thought silently to herself, as she picked up her head off the glass and tucked a strand of her trademark Weasley hair, that happened to be cascading down the left side of her face, behind her ear.

It had been mere months ago that they had been happy, or at least she had. Various sun-lit afternoons had been spent in deserted corridors and broom closets of Hogwarts, or early morning out by the lake, ensconced in each other talking senseless drabble. Having had a crush on "The Boy Who Lived" since eleven and then falling head-over-heels for Harry, green-eyed sensitive boy who just happen to be destined to save the entire Wizarding World, she was going through the breakup as best she could. She got up, and think of him. She'd get dressed, and think of him, she'd go through the motions, her mind never straying far from the subject of jet black hair above emerald green eyes.

'Damn him!' she cursed silently, for the second time in the last few passing minutes.

Whenever she had returned home to the Burrow, she had to pretend everything was normal, that she was perfectly fine. The last thing she needed was her overprotective brothers meddling in her business, not that they had ever stopped doing so beforehand. Her mind, the little logical part left in her these days, plainly illustrated the fact that it was for some noble reason, and had nothing to do with her personally. Probably. She couldn't help but linger on the notion that maybe he didn't want her anymore. That perhaps he had finally realized how undeserving she was of him.

When Ron had returned home, on the other hand, he remained- for lack of a better phrase- royally pissed and refused to take part in any conversation concerning Harry. Although Ginny knew he only wanted what was best for her, she still hoped that Ron would be civil towards Harry once he arrived tomorrow afternoon. Harry and Ron were best friends for Merlin's sake!

'Ron's such a git.' She mused, though took consideration of her brother's unswerving loyalty to her, and couldn't find it in her to actually mean her thought or conjure up ill feelings toward her favorite of brothers.

Now was the time Harry needed his friends the most, with Voldemort growing stronger with each passing day. Though Ginny suspected Ron and Hermione, who had arrived but a few days ago, knew more than what they let on, even a simple minded fool could observe that things were not quite right in the Wizarding World. Missing people, to the dismay of their relatives and friends, were now just called 'deceased' . And precautions, such as aurors positioned at densely populated areas and a curfew set in place, were being made in seemingly vain attempts to protects the public from the madman who referred to himself as Voldemort.

Voldemort.

It felt so strange to say the evil demon's name, as if saying the name of the man that haunted her dreams all throughout her first and second years of school, brought him closer to her and all those she loved. Charms cast by the members of the Order of the Phoenix had been put into effect on the burrow, and she hoped they would be enough to keep the Death Eaters and their elusive leader at bay.

'Who are you kidding Ginny? The signs are everywhere, the time between attacks becoming closer and closer.'

Her mind screamed the words as she shut her eyes, blinking back tears. She knew exactly what was going on, she caught every glance between her parents, all of the extra precautions the Order was making- even on top of the protective spells and enchantments-, not to mention the worry that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in everyone's eyes. The battle was coming.

Soon. Perhaps even sooner than anyone thought.

She heaved another sigh as she turned to the Weasley family clock that was located in the corner behind her. The rich mahogany, though once probably splendid many years ago, was now coated ina thick layer of dust and had taken a beating from time itself. A gold pendulum swung freely, encased in glass. The black, script numbers stood out against a yellowed face. Yes, the clock had seen better days.

Three new names had been crudely taped onto some gold pointers. Her hazel eyes scanned the pointers, as she glanced where the people she cared about lie on this stormy night. Bill and Fleur, one of the freshly added names, were upstairs, resting before their wedding, which was occurring tomorrow, the day Harry got here. The twins were at their joke shop, her parents in their second story bedroom. Charlie, and Percy were in their assigned rooms, probably sleeping soundly. Hermione, another new name, along with Ron were in Ron's room. Harry, the last new name that her eyes came upon, was pointing towards 'Mortal Danger'. His pointer hadn't moved in months. She thought of Ron and Hermione, the two of them were still oblivious of their feelings for each other so Ginny wondered why they were together so late at night.

"Probably discussing something that 'doesn't concern me'", she said, using Ron's exact words the last time she had asked what the two seemed so deep in conversation about.

'Didn't concern her, didn't concern her! It was her family too, her friends, her boy-.' She cut her thoughts short, no he wasn't hers anymore, although she would always be his.

She rolled her eyes, cursing the bespectacled boy yet again. She wasn't usually sappy and had always poked fun at girls who were. But neither was she mopey or melancholy. She wondered we she'd been.

She let out a yawn, realizing for the first time she was dead tired. Tired of being lied to, tired of being afraid every time someone left the house that they were never coming back. But mostly, she was tired of being in love.

Tears streamed down her face, but she made no effort to wipe them away. She quickly got up from the caramel colored sofa she had been sitting on, the springs groaning in protest. She slowly walked towards the door, every ounce of her shaking as she did so. She grasped to doorknob, feeling its cool touch brush against her skin. She turned, hearing the click as the door gave in to her command.

Once the door was open, she gazed out at the large stretch of land before her. She looked beyond the tree that stood tall in the middle of the yard, beyond the old fence, and beyond the road that separated her yard from the freedom of the rest of the world.

She suddenly lost control, the tears came in waterfalls from her hazel orbs, she shook uncontrollably as she flung herself into the chilling rain. She slammed the door behind her, creating barely a sound in the quiet house. She ran, tears mixing with the falling rain.

She fell to the ground, finally breaking out from under the pain and the fear that had been omnipresent since Dumbledore's funeral. She wrapped her arms around herself, still crying. She rocked back and forth, tears knotting up her blood red hair. Once the tears were all gone, she felt empty. She let out a loud laugh, was she going insane?

She then remembered someone telling her that sometimes when you've cried all the tears you can cry, the only thing left to do was laugh. She continued to laugh, as the rain beat down upon hear completely soaking this hysterical girl. She had finally broke, she was a broken woman.

The only good thing about being broken, is knowing that someone will fix you.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. I've been playing with the idea of including more than just Ginny and a bit of Harry's viewpoints into the piece. Perhaps Ron or Hermione's? Or another character's? (if so, which one would you be interested in seeing? Please review.**

**-Kirby**


End file.
